


After Sex

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Season 1, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey lets Ian kiss him after the first time they have sex.





	

Ian let out a breath that was more disappointed than annoyed, as he pulled his jeans up. So much for that other round they’d been talking about, what with Terry walking in like that. It could’ve been worse, though. Mickey tossed the gun onto the bed and Ian had to remind himself for a split second why he had come there in the first place. He finished zipping his pants and without thinking, took the two steps between them and pecked Mickey on the lips. Nothing special, just a quick peck. He tried to convince himself that it was to say thanks for giving the gun back, but honestly it was like he had been pulled into it. He wanted to feel Mickey’s lips against his after feeling them briefly on his skin. He’d been licking and biting them the whole time, keeping his noises at bay until Ian had turned him over so he could finish. Oversensitive and spent, Mickey had let out a small gasp that turned into a hot moan against his neck, and that’s when Ian had come. He was sort of thankful for the condom with Mickey’s ass clenching around him until he was done, then he was promptly pushed off to the side. He could tell Mickey was impressed even before he’d said it out loud, which made him feel good. Things had been going stale with Kash anyway. He could get on board with a thing with Milkovich. The thing that surprised him was that he wasn’t surprised by what had happened, nor did he feel like it was a moment to call Mickey out on the stealing and antics. He was just glad Mickey didn’t seem to want to kill him over it. He was still a bit tense from almost getting caught, but he definitely didn’t seem like he was regretting anything.

Mickey stepped back even though their lips had already parted. He stared at Ian, half scared he would try it again and half scared he wouldn’t be able to stop it if he did. Maybe a threat would have worked if he hadn’t been caught off guard, but now that he had felt the spark and tingle of Ian’s mouth on his it would be hard to pretend he didn’t want more immediately. His eyes flicked to Ian’s lips and the fucker actually did grin slightly, as he leaned in again and caught Mickey’s in a more sure kiss. Mickey hated that he felt his shoulders drop infinitesimally, but it did feel good. When Ian pulled away, he looked so please Mickey wanted to laugh or roll his eyes. He licked his lips, tasting Ian, then sniffed and looked away. He shrugged towards the gun.

“Got the gun back. Some reason why you’re still here, Mr. Fantastic?” Mickey snarked with a raised eyebrow.

Ian turned bright red and shook his head, although his mouth twitched a little. He picked his shirt up off the floor and started to turn it right side out, muttering a ‘no’. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on his bare torso, still appreciating his body despite being in asshole mode.

“Then you know where the fucking door is. Sneak up on me like that again, and I’ll drop you.” Mickey began to shuffle out the room.

“Hey, Mickey?” Ian called nonchalantly, as though his life hadn’t just been threatened. He was almost smug about it, like he hadn’t even heard him and knew beyond a shadow of doubt that he meant the exact opposite. He had kissed him twice. It wouldn’t be the last time. Mickey stopped but didn’t turn around or say anything. “No more stealing.”

Mickey turned his head slightly, but didn’t dare turn around and watch Ian pull his shirt down over those abs. He knew the redhead was saying this could keep happening if he behaved, the manipulative little fuck, but Mickey wasn’t that mad. If anything a shiver went down his spine at the idea of Ian wanting more, and wanting more with him. It felt good. He left the room in a huff of silent agreement.


End file.
